


The edge of the world

by Xsanguine8 (Wishunew)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Gen, other things as i write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Xsanguine8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats left for the Rangers when the Kaiju are gone and the world doesn't need Giant Robots anymore? or a better question, whats a world to do with Giant Monuments to the destructive forces of the human race, and no common enemy to use them against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The edge of the world

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pacific Rim fanfiction, after a very long bout of writers block for my other fandoms. Go easy? or you know, tear me to pieces. nicely tho. I also have no beta, and am dislexic, so if you see anything utterly, distractingly wrong, feel free to point it out to me. thank you!

There's a New Jaeger program, Major shuffling around in the PPDC, the look on Herc's face when Raleigh and Mako are assigned to assist with the opening of Anchorage again, and He's being sent back to Australia is nothing short of heartbreaking, but they take it. There's precious little else a Ranger can do, would want to do, outside of a Jaeger and being Senior Rangers isn’t really that bad. Tando stays with them, its a small comfort.

 

They were reworking the Pons, the bridge between pilots, trying to Sync it up to some other kind of Virtual interface, so that when new pilots case the rabbit, and they always do, it doesn't just cripple the Jaeger. Its a crutch, Raleigh knows it, Mako agrees, but its a silent complaint.

 

If Raleigh had his way he'd take Mako and leave, once the Jaeger program became... whatever it is now. But this is all Mako's known, ripping it away from her like that would be not only heartless it would be wrong.

 

The squall outside had turned deadly, and with the Rush to open the Shatterdome, Tando had tried to insist that the tests _code name: Alice_ , be postponed until the weather calmed down, unsure about the effects in the proceedings. The Marshal appointed to The Icebox, Raleigh had never bothered to learn his name, however insisted. So they strapped in.

 

"Remember" The marshal dictated, arms crossed as he stared down at them, "The idea here _is_ to chase the rabbit, not to avoid it. I know I’m asking you to discount years of training, but its important" They nod, but Raleigh can already feel Mako's apprehension from here, she doesn't like the new Marshal either.

 

They settle for the Neural handshake, falling into each other like they were made to fit. But that wasnt the point of this exercise. He felt the distaste Mako would never say out loud, they could drift as many times as they wanted, Mako could even pick up the way he walked when she wasn't paying attention, but the respect she had for authority was to ingrained into her being, growing up a proper japanese girl, the structure of it all was the only thing Staker could giver her back. So he shook his head and chased after the memories, forcing himself to ignore the warning alarms ringing out, he tried to stay away from memories with his brother, even the good ones; they always turned bad. BUt he still remembered when he first saw Mako, standing in the rain out on the tar mat. it was easy to chase their interaction, She was the most important person in the world to him. His partner. the only one he's got left. He felt them sync back up with the thought; he was all she had, as well.

 

"Focus" the marshal barked, "Go deeper" but Raleigh didn't want to. He was tired. But a loud crash of thunder sent him out, spiraling down into the place he didn't want to go; the night his life fell apart. desperate to get away from it made him push out Mako, leaving him alone in his worst nightmare, alarms blared in his ears, signaling that they were both out of sync, but it was just the alarms in his con-pod, as Yance turned to him, to say something, he can’t even remember what he was going to say, and then he was gone, a great searing pain in his mind, the ice cold, the desperate, gnawing loneliness, a hole that could never be filled.

He forced the test helmet off his head just as a great crack, an impact that shook the whole dome, they'd been struck by lightning, which shouldn't have been a problem, but it was. Lights all over the dome bursting at the increased energy flow, sensitive electronic devices exploding. But all Raleigh heard was Mako's shriek, still connected to the computer, deep in her memories when it overloaded. He flung his helmet away in a rush to get her out, hands shaking in the desperate need to get her out as she convulsed, before collapsing, laying still on the table, all the lights in the shatterdome going out, and he stood, in pitch black, desperately trying to find her neck, feel for a pulse. The backup lighting kicked on moments later, bathing everything in a morbid red.

 

The Marshal Jumped onto the Com, demanding a full status report, as Medics rushed to take Mako away from Raleigh. He would have fought them, tried to keep them from taking her away, if not for Tandos hand on his arm. The Quirky head technician had a grim look on his face, keeping the Ranger at bay as people not him too Mako away, rushing her into a Helicopter on the tar-mat that was still starting up.

 

~*~

 

Its three days before Mako wakes up. Those three days feel longer to Raleigh than the 5 years he'd spent as a shift chaser on the wall. and in that time, he'd found out that the surge was caused because of an improperly grounded lightning rod. Tando has other suspicions, thinks the Marshal had been trying to kill them, that Raleigh took his helmet off before it happened was a fluke. The Ranger had scoffed, how could the man predict the lightning would strike at that moment?

 

But there was evidence even he couldn't refute, Herc Hansen's gone missing, and those two scientists, Newt and Hermann, have dropped off the face of the earth, making the last people who knew the real deal with the old PPDC Raleigh, Mako and Tando himself.

 

When Mako's eyes fluttered open, Raleigh didn't know if he wanted to cry, laugh, or kiss her. He just maybe sobbed a little bit, not that anyone but Mako would have to know, teary eyed as he squeezed her hand. But there was something wrong. Wrong with the way she looked at him.

 

"Mako?" he said, hesitantly, as the twisting feeling in his gut increased tenfold. She just blinked at him, pulling the blanket around her up to her neck as she watched him. he chuckled a little bit, a short, panicked noise, because that action was so Mako, "Modest Mako", who’s only ever comfortable with herself when they're alone together.

 

"Mako, its me" he tried again, the edge of desperation creeping into his voice, "Its Raleigh. Raleigh Becket. You... You remember me, don’t you?" He moved closer, but flinched and stopped when she tried to move away. Hours ago, he'd been making a list of the worst sounds he'd ever heard. Yancy's unfinished sentence, the Roar of a Kaiju, the com-link feeds when Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were destroyed, Mako's Screams. But right now, the thing that terrified him the most was her silence, as she stared at him like he was a total stranger.

"I'll... I'll go get a doctor" he muttered numbly, stumbling out of the room, he was on auto pilot as he dragged himself to the nurses station and told them she was awake, before collapsing into one of the waiting room chairs, drowning in the desolation that circled his head like a vulture. Mako didn't remember him.


End file.
